


Interest

by TheifOfTime



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is dumb and cant figure out he likes kenny, M/M, and cartman is surrounded by homos, kenny cant figure out how to get craig to talk to him, stan and kyle ship it pretty hard too, um this is just boys being dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some damn reason, Craig couldn’t stop thinking about Kenny. It’s annoying, because he can’t figure out where these random thoughts are coming from. They come at the weirdest times too. He’ll be pouring a bowl of cereal and think ‘I wonder which family member Kenny got his array of freckles from?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This a sort of AU fic??? Not really, just maybe a few scenery changes, and the boys have been aged up to around 17. Enjoy!

The day that it all went to hell for Craig Tucker, it was freezing cold. He was more irritated than usual, as his mother had decided to pick this particular day to have him run down to the store and buy some groceries. He was wearing his last pair of clean underwear, he was getting over a cold, and he had lost his last pair of gloves. Overall, he was in a shit mood. He made his time in the store quick, keeping his head down and pushing the cart faster than was probably allowed. The fluorescent lights had a harsh glow, and it made the store seem dingy and old. By the time he got to the cash register, he was almost a little proud of how quickly he had gotten through the store. 

He waited in line impatiently, tapping his foot and sneering at the lady in front of him, who, for some reason, had bought fifteen pounds of lettuce, and was trying to bribe the blonde cashier to allow her to use an outdated coupon. By the time the cashier had ushered her along and allowed Craig to put his stuff down, his mood was blacker than the mold growing on the grocery store ceiling. He was fishing through his pockets grumbling when suddenly the cashier gave a cry.

“Tucker!” The boy grinned. Craig looked up. It was Kenny, one of the kids who hung out with Stan and Kyle. Craig didn’t usually associate with them, as trouble seemed to follow them like a starving dog, and he preferred to keep his life as calm as possible. He honestly hadn’t talked to Kenny since elementary school, when they would occasionally cross paths. But the blonde boy was giving him a wide smile, as though he talked to Craig on a daily basis. 

“Can I help you?” Craig replied, snarky and tired. 

Kenny seemed to realize Craig’s obvious irritation, but continued to speak. “What are you doing here? How have you been?” 

Craig gave him a sour look. “Getting dry cleaning done. No, dickwad, I’m buying groceries. What did you think?”

Kenny gave him a blank look. “Just trying to make conversation I guess.” 

Craig sighed and slouched over, signaling that the conversation was over. Kenny gave him a hurt look and continued bagging Craig’s items.

Normally Craig would feel a little bit bad, but he was seriously pissed, and it was KENNY of all people, who he wasn’t even friends with in the first place. The boy had always been a mystery, hiding behind his parka, always moving around. Craig pursed his lips, and handed Kenny a crumpled twenty-dollar bill, pushing the memories from his mind.

Kenny reached out and took the bill, brushing their fingers together. His mood seemed to rebound quickly, and he opened the cash register with cheer. “Here’s your change!” He grinned, pushing a few dollars across the counter. Craig accepted them with a nod, grabbing the bags and turning to walk out.

“Have a great day, come back soon!” Kenny called after him, voice sarcastic, and had Craig not been carrying multiple plastic bags, he would have flipped off the boy behind him.  
____CCC____

The next time Craig Tucker saw Kenny McCormick, it was once again at the grocery store where Kenny worked. This time, it was two in the morning on a Wednesday. He wanted to pick up some soda and mechanical pencils, as he had two weeks of unfinished math work to attempt to complete in a single night. He was already halfway done, and was distracted with attempting to calculate how long he’d need to finish, and didn’t even notice he was in line for the cash register Kenny worked at until it was his turn to place his items down. 

He dropped his items on the counter and gave Kenny a look, daring him to comment on his disheveled appearance and the bags under his eyes. Kenny smirked, but made no remark, probably because his eyes were just as bruised with exhaustion. Craig grabbed a pack of gum off of the shelf and tossed it on his small pile, noting how long Kenny’s fingers were as he checked out Craig’s items. 

“How’re you today?” Kenny said nonchalantly. Craig blinked, wondering where the boy’s sudden interest in him was coming from.

“Shitty.” He replied shortly. Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes, bagging Craig’s items.

“Will that be all, sir?” Kenny said with a sly look, as if itching to get under Craig’s skin. Craig rolled his eyes, refusing to react. He tossed a couple dollars on the counter and watched Kenny count out the bills with uncommon concentration. 

“Hurry up.” He snapped, knowing Kenny was taking forever to check out just to fuck with him. Kenny glanced up, milky blue eyes under small blonde lashes. 

“Chill. Just making sure you aren’t trying to cheat me out of my money.” He grinned, despite the snide jab at Craig’s trustworthiness.

“It’s not even you who’s getting the money, idiot. It’s the store’s.” Craig shot back, wondering why he was indulging the blonde boy in an argument.

“Ah, but I get my paycheck from the store, who gets it’s money from suckers like you.” Kenny lowered his eyelids and leaned back against the wall as if to say ‘checkmate’. Craig huffed at the other boy’s childish behavior and grabbed his bags.

“What ever you say.” He said over his shoulder, walking towards the door. He heard Kenny laugh behind him, and scowled as he exited into the cold night, face hot with Kenny’s gaze following him out.

_____CCC_________

The third time they met, Craig was walking though the woods. He was minding his own business, when he stumbled across Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman dicking around. Cartman and Kyle were arguing, and Stan was sitting on a rock nearby, looking on in mild exasperation. Kenny was curled in the slow, orange hood pulled over his mouth. It was startling, to see Kenny not his grungy work shirt and slacks, and instead in the even grungier parka he seemed to don at all times. He was shifting in the snow, dragging his nose through the white powder to create patterns, making the appendage bright red with the cold. The blonde boy sat up all of a sudden and tugged on Stan’s jacket like a small child. 

“Look.” He said. “I drew your mom’s tits!” Stan looked at him wearily and raised his eyebrows. Kenny chuckled and plopped back into the snow. Now Cartman was hopping around, hauling his huge body, trying to yank off Kyle’s hat. Stan had his head in his hands, like he was too tired to even move, while Kenny rolled around like a lunatic and piled snow on Stan’s shoes. Craig was disturbed with their childish antics. It was like watching a car crash; sad and disturbing, yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away. All of a sudden Kenny shot up. 

“Craig!” He called. “Craig, come here!” Craig was startled. The other three boys shifted their eyes to look at him. Cartman sneered, and Stan and Kyle looked at each other in doubt. Kenny was waving like a madman, his eyes crinkled in laughter. Craig suddenly felt hot, feeling like a cornered animal. He narrowed his eyes and hunched over.

Kenny faltered, and Stan and Kyle shared another look, this one filled with caution and sympathy. Craig felt too aware of his distrust and their judgment. He never liked these boys too much; Kyle was loud and bossy, Cartman was manipulative with a huge mean streak, Stan was weary and distant, and Kenny was, well, Kenny. Craig was naturally distrusting, especially of people this volatile. So he did what was most logical, he abruptly turned around and walked away.

His ears burned as he heard Cartman snickering behind him, and Stan and Kyle murmuring to Kenny quietly. He walked quicker, fists balled with an anger he couldn’t find the source of. All of a sudden, he heard snow crunching behind him. He wasn’t surprised when Kenny yelped, “Wait!” and grabbed his arm.

“Go away.” He growled, yanking his arm away. Kenny let out an ‘oof’ as he tumbled into the snow. The blonde boy groaned. 

“Wait, Tucker, wait.” Craig stopped and twisted around to glare at the boy. He was covered in snow and his hood had fallen back, exposing his golden hair to the harsh winter air. Kenny looked up at him, looking like a lost puppy. Crag sighed and turned around, holding out a hand. Kenny grasped his hand in his own, and Craig pulled him up. Kenny lurched to his feet, coming face to face with Craig. Kenny’s eyes were an odd shade of blue, pale and reflective, like marbles, and Craig searched each fleck for some idea of what Kenny is thinking. 

“How are you so damn tan?” Kenny mumbles, eyes tracing Craig’s face. Craig snapped out of his trance and stumbled backwards, face heating up. He’s confused, which makes him angry. 

“What do you even want from me?” He hisses. Kenny fists his hands in his hair and sighs. 

“I don’t know, just go.” Kenny growls back, face twisted with exhaustion. Craig is at a loss for what to say, not even sure why this whole situation even happened, and turned to flee home.

_______CCC_________

For some damn reason, Craig couldn’t stop thinking about Kenny. It’s annoying, because he can’t figure out where these random thoughts are coming from. They come at the weirdest times too. He’ll be pouring a bowl of cereal and think ‘I wonder which family member Kenny got his array of freckles from?’ He’ll be sitting in his room petting Stripe and think ‘I wonder if Kenny is that much of an insufferable asshole around everybody?’ He’ll be brushing his teeth at night and wonder if Kenny was doing the same, or if he was already asleep, or if he was with one of his friends, or if he was thinking about Craig too, which confused him the most, because why would he want Kenny to think of him? 

He avoided going to the store where Kenny worked, still unsure how he felt about the last time they saw each other, that day in the snow. It had been a week since then, and Craig was still exhausted by even the thought of it. Craig was mad at himself, for over reacting and being unable to just sit with Kenny and laugh with the rest of the boys. But he was mad at Kenny too, for putting him in a situation he didn’t want to be in and embarrassing him. Craig preferred to watch people, not engage in conversation with them. He started thinking about just watching Kenny, They way his eyes flickered with laughter, the way he moved his fingers at lightning speed, the easy slope of his shoulders and the way his uneven hair was always dirty and messy.

Kenny’s hair wasn’t as bad as Tweek’s, whose hair he cut himself when he was nervous, causing it to stick up in all directions and look like he stuck his finger in a socket. But Kenny’s hair was obviously done by someone in his family, someone who obviously didn’t think it was important to have nice hair. It hung in his eyes and covered his ears, curling at the base of his neck; beautiful color muddied with grease and split ends. 

Thinking about his hair made him think about Kenny’s face. It was covered in freckles, like someone splattered paint on the bridge of his nose, and an acne-ridden forehead, covered by his disgusting bangs. His lips were thin and constantly quirked in a half smile, his nose slightly crooked from being broken. His teeth were bad too, missing a canine tooth on top, crowded and crooked on bottom. His face usually had cuts or bruises or dirty Band-Aids covering it, and he looked awful. He was skinny, taller than Stan and Cartman but shorter and Kyle and Craig. It frustrated Craig to no end, these thoughts. 

He fell asleep that night, still wondering what it would be like to touch those quick, slender fingers.

__________CCC_________

The fourth time Craig and Kenny crossed paths was definitely the most odd. Craig was absolutely exhausted. He had gotten a grand total of 5 hours of sleep for the past two days, and it showed. He was angry with school for being hard, angry with his parents for being demanding and yet so distant, and angry with himself for being so angry. 

It was pretty late at night, maybe 1 am on a Saturday, and he once again couldn’t sleep. Sick of it all, he decided to leave for a while. He grabbed his coat and snow boots, slipping quietly out the front door. The snow crunched under his shoes, and the freezing air made his lips numb and his head clear. He wandered around for a while, looking at the empty houses with a sort of sad fondness. As much as he hated South Park, he doubted he could leave it. The place held too many memories.

He came across the entrance to the forest and decided to head in. The trees gave off a warm smell and he felt himself getting more and more tired. He came across the clearing where he last saw Kenny, roughly two weeks ago, that day with the rest of the boys. He pushed the memory of Kenny’s eyes flickering over his skin, the strange look Stan and Kyle shared, his own embarrassment, all out of his mind. 

He trudged over to a big rock, and leaned against it. He stuck his hands in his pockets, pulled his hat down, and sat down. He closed his eyes, and let himself drift off.

________CCC___________

When Craig awoke, the sky was a pale golden, broken up by purple clouds. He was freezing cold, and stiff as a board. He looked around warily, and was surprised to see a familiar blonde idiot sitting nearby, staring at the sky. Craig shifted uncomfortably, and Kenny turned quickly around. They stared at each other silently, before Kenny decided to be an asshole and break the silence.

“Morning sweetheart.” Kenny said quietly, with a small grin. Craig glared and let his head drop against the rock.

“What do you want.” He whispered.

Kenny shifted to face him. “Why do you always ask me that?” He said softly. “Besides, I’ve only been here for like 30 minutes. I was taking a walk and stumbled across you. Wanted to check if you had died yet.”

Craig sighed. “Not yet.”

Kenny let out a small chuckle and smiled sadly. “Dying is isn’t as great as you’d think.”

Craig rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” He mumbled back, re-closing his eyes. It was silent and Craig almost fell back asleep in the uncomfortable snow. He heard more crunching, and felt a warm body press up next to him. Craig pretended the heat rushing to his face was from the cold air, and stiffened his back. Kenny let out another chuckle and sighed.

Craig was at a loss for what to do, so he sat there quietly until Kenny’s breathing evened out. He slowly stood up, making sure not to disturb Kenny, who was now fast asleep. Once he was on his feet, he stood there looking at Kenny. The blonde boy’s mouth was hanging open slightly, and his nose was bright red. He looked peaceful for once, his shoulders shaking with each breath. 

Craig’s chest was starting to hurt, and his feet were becoming numb, so he decided to leave. He shrugged off his jacket and laid it gently on Kenny’s shoulders. He gave the boy one last look before heading off home.

_________CCC____________

The next day at school, Craig was freezing. Kenny still had his jacket, and Craig was starting to seriously regret giving the other boy his coat. He only had a thin sweatshirt with his jeans and snow boots. He had walked around all day dying, and now it was lunch. It was a normal school day for him; Clyde and Bebe were sucking face, Token was working on homework, and Tweek was nursing a cup of coffee and stressing about something or another. 

Craig was sitting there quietly, trying to get close enough to Tweek to share his warmth, but not close enough for the twitchy boy to notice. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kenny and Stan walking up. He shifted closer to Tweek and tried to make himself disappear, dreading what the blonde boy was coming to say. 

Stan looked mildly uncomfortable, yet incredibly intrigued, and Kenny was wearing that irritating small half grin he always wore. His usual orange parka was unzipped, showing a dirty white shirt underneath. He was carrying Craig’s blue jacket.

Craig sighed and turned to look directly at the two boys. 

“You forgot your jacket on me, Tucker.” Kenny said teasingly. Token raised his eyebrows and Tweek let out a small squeak. Craig glared. 

“Your fault for falling asleep.” He said back gruffly. He could feel his friends’ growing interest, and dreaded the explanation he’d need to give. 

Something flashed in Kenny’s eyes, and his smile faltered. “Why’d you leave, anyways.” He said quietly. 

Craig felt his face grow warm, and his chest burned. “Why would I stay.” He said back dully. 

Kenny gaped for a second, before tossing the sweatshirt onto Craig. Stan looked angry and exasperated, and reached out to clutch Kenny’s jacket sleeve. Kenny glanced at the dark haired boy, and they stared at each other for a moment, before Kenny turned back to Craig. He flashed Craig a crooked smile, and gave him a two-finger salute.

“Thanks for making sure I didn’t freeze.” The boy said sarcastically. 

Craig sighed and looked down. “Likewise.” He mumbled back. Kenny let out a tired laugh and walked away. Stan gave Craig a heavy look before turning to walk away with his friend.

Tweek let out another quiet sound, but Craig refused to look up. Finally he sighed, threw on the jacket, got up and walked away. 

___________CCC__________

That evening, Craig went to the store where Kenny worked. He milled around a bit, before grabbing a soda and another pack of gum and getting in Kenny’s line. He waited anxiously as the woman in front of him obviously flirted with Kenny, leaving with a cute wave. Finally, it was his turn. He stepped up, and Kenny gave him a look of surprise.

“Hey Kenny.” Craig said awkwardly. Kenny gave him a look and started checking out Craig’s stuff. Craig shifted a bit more, gritting his teeth. Finally, Kenny looked up. 

“What do you want me to say Craig?” Kenny said. “I’m so confused as to what you want out of me.”

Craig tugged on the tips of his hat and sighed. “I’m not sure. Maybe come to my house when you get off work?”

Kenny gave him a blank look before giving a small grin. “Yeah man. I’m off in ten minutes.” He said. “Stay?” he said, quieter this time. 

Craig gave a dry laugh. “Yeah man.” He gave Kenny a few dollars and grabbed the bag Kenny handed to him. He headed to the front of the store and leaned against the wall. Ten minutes later, Kenny bounded up to him, grinning widely. He had thrown his parka over his work shirt, and was carrying an opened soda can.  
“So Tucker, what do you have planned for tonight?” Kenny cooed, sloshing his soda can around. 

Craig gave a weak smile, unsure whether he was going to regret this or not. “Well man, I figured we could go to my place. You could stay the night if you’d like.”

Kenny laughed softly. “Only if you promise not to leave me this time.” Craig rolled his eyes, but managed to smile.

They started to walk, talking quietly on the way. “So Craig.” Kenny said. “You never did tell me why you’re so tan.”

Craig rolled his eyes again. “I honestly don’t know. I used to think I was adopted when I was younger, but know I think my mom must have screwed some guy that wasn’t my dad, seeing as I’m the only kid in the family with this complexion and hair.”

Kenny gave a sympathetic grunt and bumped his shoulder against Craig. Craig shrugged and turned to look at Kenny. 

“Well, why do you have so many freckles man? You’re the only one in your family.” Craig said and Kenny laughed. 

“That’s just coincidence. My grandma has ‘em. Karen does too, if she stays in the sun long enough. Mine are just… more prominent than hers.”

Craig blinks. “Are they everywhere, or just your face?”

Kenny gives him a sly look and Craig goes red. “Nah man, I have some on my shoulders and arms, and a couple on my legs too.”

They arrive at Craig’s house and Craig holds up a finger to his lips. “My family is asleep, so make sure you’re quiet, jackass.”

Kenny grins and winks, continuing to look at Craig’s lips. Craig’s chest tightens, and he turns away quickly to open the door. They slip inside the pitch black house, and Craig reaches out to grasp Kenny’s hand. “Follow me.” He whispers. 

They trail down the hallways, opening the door to Craig’s room. It’s pretty bare, a small bed, a desk holding a junky computer and a cage with his guinea pig Stripe in it. Kenny puts down the now empty soda can, and Craig drops his bag on the floor. Craig and Kenny stand there silently for a few moments, before Kenny lets out a quiet whoop and catapults himself onto the bed. Craig winces at the sound his bed makes, and quietly closes the door behind them. Kenny is sprawled out across his bed, laughing quietly. Craig suppresses a smile, and walks over to sit next to the blonde boy. Kenny pulls off his parka and shirt, tossing them on Craig’s floor.

Craig gapes and turns away, and Kenny laughs again. “See?” he whispers loudly. “Even on my shoulders.”

Craig fidgets but turns to look at Kenny. He’s thin, elbows bony and knuckles swollen. His shoulders are covered in an array of dots, dripping down his spine and arms. Craig reaches up to trace patterns with his fingers and Kenny lets out a sigh.

“Hey dude.” Kenny says quietly.

“Yeah?” Craig says back, voice hoarse.

“I dunno man.” Kenny whispers back. 

Craig looks up to Kenny staring at him. His chest starts hurting again, as Kenny leans forward. Their noses bump, and Craig can’t help but think this is crazy. He draws in a breath, and closes the gap between their lips. It’s awkward, until Kenny raises his hands to pull of Craig’s dumb hat. He threads his fingers through Craig’s hair, and Craig sighs and falls closer. He runs his fingers along Kenny’s bare back, tracing his spine.

Kenny pulls away, and Craig reluctantly opens his eyes. Kenny looks at him, blue eyes flickering with feeling, and lets out a laugh.

“Tucker, I have been waiting to do that since that day in the store, when you looked so angry and it was hot as hell.”

Craig stayed quiet and leaned forward again. Kenny grabbed his thigh and kissed him hard. He broke away and started kissing down Craig’s jaw, and Craig sucked in a breath. Kenny mouthed at his neck, and Craig scratched lightly at Kenny’s back. 

Craig felt Kenny grin into his neck, and he couldn’t help but give a small smile back.

Kenny pulls away, smiling softer now, eyes glinting mischievously. Craig’s face is red, and he struggles not to smile back. 

“I like you” Kenny says quietly, and Craig can only nod back. Kenny grasps his shoulders, pulling off Craig’s coat.

“Lets sleep.” The blonde boy suggests, and Craig can’t find it in himself to argue.

_________CCC_____________

The next morning, Craig wakes to Kenny shaking him softly. 

“What?” He grouses tiredly.

“Sorry sleeping beauty, but I have to get home. I need to feed my cats, and make sure my little sister gets to school on time.” Kenny whispers.

Craig chooses to ignore the sleeping beauty comment, and nods in return. Kenny kisses his cheek, before grabbing his shirt and parka and bounding out the door. Craig closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

___________CCC______________

When he wakes up, it’s only an hour or so later, he goes through his morning routine, dreading the day at school he has to face. What if he sees Kenny? Will Kenny ignore him? Will he pretend last night never happened? Will he come up and kiss him? Will he be angry if he does? Will he be angry if he doesn’t? Craig is tired and confused, like usual. Just Kenny in general makes him tired and confused. But kissing him last night wasn’t as bad as he’d expected (as if he’d expected that to happen at all.)

Craig barely makes it through his first two classes. He’s more irritable than usual, and he can’t focus at all. For some damn reason, he keeps thinking about Kenny’s freckles. They splay across the bridge of his nose, with three solitary ones just below his lip. He has a couple on his neck, and they litter his shoulders like stars, which is honestly the cheesiest thing Craig has ever thought. 

Finally, lunch comes. He’s stiff and oddly nervous. He goes to his usual spot with Tweek and Token and Clyde. Token and Tweek are debating about some essay they had to write, and Clyde is murmuring something to Bebe. It’s an average day, but he can’t stop himself from feeling out of place. Tweek and Token break conversation long enough to nod in his direction. Craig nods back and plops down on the bench. He fidgets for a while, stealing some of Tweek’s coffee when the boy isn’t looking, gagging at the thick bitter taste. 

Out of nowhere, Kenny walks up. He’s laughing with Cartman while Kyle rants and sputters and Stan plays on his phone. Kenny stops abruptly at Craig’s table, and Cartman lets out an ‘oof’ as he crashes into Kenny. Kenny’s parka is tied around his waist, and his shirt is dirty. He had acquired a fresh Band-Aid across the bridge of his nose and a smudge of dirt on his cheek since Craig had last seen him.

“Tucker!” The blonde boy says with glee. Kyle goes silent and Stan looks up from his phone, and the two share another indiscernible look. Token and Tweek look over as well. Craig stares silently at Kenny.

Kenny bounces forward and grasps Craig’s face in his hands. He pulls Craig’s face forward and kisses him hard. Craig grasps Kenny’s wrists and kisses him back. He hears Tweek let out a strangled yelp, and Stan whisper ‘I told you so’ to Kyle.

Kenny slides his tongue along Craig’s lips and Craig parts his lips. Kenny has lowered himself to sit on Craig and sucks Craig’s tongue into his mouth. He’s licking along the blonde boy’s teeth, and Kenny makes a soft noise into Craig’s mouth. Some one behind them coughs and they break apart. Kenny’s eyes are dancing with laughter and his lips are in a smirk. He kisses Craig’s jaw a couple times, before getting up and turning to walk away.

“Bye sweetie! I’ll see you tonight!” Kenny calls, and ambles away. Stan and Kyle let out a laugh, grasping hands, and Cartman begins complaining about the amount of fags that surround him, walking after Kenny. 

Craig turns back to his friends, where Tweek is staring at him in amazement, Token has some sort of knowing smile, and even Clyde and Bebe have stopped kissing long enough to gape at him.

Craig shrugs and smiles to himself, anticipating tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah so I recently got into the South Park fandom and realized that I am weak for Craig and Kenny being boyfriends. So this is my first SP fic. Expect more... much more..... R&R :)<3


End file.
